Retribution
by Demented Maniac
Summary: Eleanor Lamb has escaped Rapture. How will she adjust to life on the surface? What happens when an assassination attempt has unexpected consequences? Can she shrug off the shackles of her old life? Or will she become what she was meant to be? First story please read and review. T for now might go up later.


**Retribution**

**Chapter One**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Bioshock**

Somewhere beyond the sea; 1968

Eleanor gazed down at the dyeing form of her father. Her Sapphire eyes locked onto his porthole and she gave him a small smile as she folded his hands on his chest. She then gently extracted his ADAM from him.

'_I may not be able to have you with me physically father, but with you to guide me, I won't be alone anymore', _she thought, as she sat down to look out at the sunset. The sun…it was beautiful. She could have had a life up here, instead of surrounded by the craziness of Rapture.

Eleanor heard wet footsteps behind her, and saw the reflection of Sofia Lamb, behind hers, in the water. She noticed some of the little ones shuffle back a few feet when she walked up.

'_After what she did, I don't blame them, but father believed in second chances.'_

She had only spared her because of this fact. She could see from the way she kept her eyes down she ,too, was aware that she had to tread carefully. Eleanor narrowed her eyes and slowly turned to see her 'mother'. That hardly seemed appropriate. She was no mother of hers anymore.

A mother wouldn't kill her daughter's father in front of her when she was six. A mother wouldn't subject her daughter to cruel experiments for the salvation of a people too far gone to be saved anyways. No, Dr. Sofia Lamb was a selfish monster, but she could be useful.

"Yes, Mother?" she asked, trying her hardest to keep the distaste out of her voice. She had to give her a chance after all.

"Eleanor," she started, "I'm sorry for the way things turned out, but you'll need help on the surface. I'm curious to know what you'll say, it's not like you can tell them the truth."

"Yes, I know that Mother; but that's not what I'm concerned about. I need to worry about what I am going to do with the little sisters." She sighed, "I don't suppose you know what to do with them?"

Sofia smiled, "Yes, I do, when we get to shore I'll help you with them."

Eleanor was slightly suspicious at this. She wondered why Sofia wouldn't just tell her right now, but decided to give her what small amount of trust she could force herself to give which, wasn't much. She may have forgiven her, but she didn't trust her, after all father died once again because of her.

Eleanor watched the sun fade below the ocean and twilight set in, as Sofia walked away. She beckoned the former little sisters over to where she was sitting and enveloped them in a tight hug.

"Big Sister Eleanor, what's going to happen now?" one of them, a six year old named Ashley, asked.

"I'm not sure Ashley, but I promise I'll make sure you all have futures soon," she replied. It was true; she didn't know what would happen. Her main concern was figuring out how to give the little sisters a future without raising too much attention. She decided she could use Sofia's help on that.

She grinned as some of the sisters started to yawn. They should be tired; after all, they helped her escape the hell that is Rapture. It was then that she noticed her own exhaustion.

"Well little ones, it's time to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." She felt a few tiny hands slip into hers, before turning to look at the rising moon. With her sisters in hand, Eleanor walked inside the lifeboat and lay back against the wall, as the former little sisters lay their heads on her and fell asleep. With one last look at her sisters, she let darkness take her.

Somewhere near Chicago, Illinois; 2012

Brown eyes scanned the horizon, looking for any signs of movement. The driving rain wasn't making the job easier. Blocking out the pitter patter of the rain, General Jace Johnson slowly crawled through the mud under a slight overhang that provided cover from the rain, and prying eyes. He listened for anything out of the ordinary, to indicate he'd been spotted. He heard nothing.

His vigilance finally paid off, when he finally spotted flicker of movement against the rain and the buildings.

He reached down to his belt and grabbed his shortwave radio and flipped it on.

"Charlie four-two, this is Echo zero-three, I've got movement; lone sniper, two story building on your left, second floor, confirm target?"

He waited a moment before; "Target confirmed 03."

"Take the shot." A few seconds after he gave the order he heard a single shot ring out, and echo off all the buildings making it impossible to know where it came from. He, however, knew exactly where it came from. This was confirmed when he heard his radio crackle; "Tango down 03, thermals clean on our side."

"Copy that, squads two and three move up. Charlie four-two provide cover fire."

"Yes sir, right away."

He could hear the squad's footsteps as they moved closer to him. He rolled out from under the overhang and back out into the rain. He plastered himself against the wall of a building were the road makes a right, and was joined by the squads on either side of the road.

"What's the plan boss?" one of the soldiers asked.

Jace wiped rain and mud from his visor before surveying the area.

"Alright I want rifle men to take up positions on either side of the road behind these landscape plots. Then I want support gunners behind that car there," he pointed to a burned out car in the middle of the street.

"Then I want grenades with me to take up flanking positions." He jerked his thumb to the alley way that leads through some buildings. A series of 'yes sirs' answered him and the soldiers moved to their positions, as the rifle men made it to the landscaping plots, a machinegun nest opened fire on them.

Silver armored soldiers started pouring from the direction of the machine gun nest, firing upon those of the black armor of Jace's forces. One of the soldiers took a round in the leg before he made it to the plot. His partner managed to help drag him over to it as he shot one of the silver armored soldiers. Jace and three of his soldiers took the alley way to some of the buildings

When they kicked open the door they surprised a group of silver warriors trying to flank Jace's men. Jace whipped his FAMAS around and fired a round through the leaders skull. He then smashed another one in the face with the butt of his rifle. Before the others could shoot him his teammates emptied a few rounds into their heads.

"Split up each of us takes a building. Take a position on the upper floors." He ordered. The two soldiers nodded and went to different buildings and he took the one farthest in. as he entered the building he shot two enemies before taking the stairs.

As he entered a room at the top he was tackled into a wall. His hand shot up and stopped a knife from entering his chest. As the two struggled over it, straining to gain the upper hand Jace kneed the man in the crotch. The man faltered and received a punch to the face. Before he could recover, Jace grabbed the knife from the man's loose grip.

In one swift movement he jammed the blade into the other mans chest right where his heart was. The man crumpled to the floor, blood pooling around him. Jace ran to the window and started bombarding the enemy positions with grenades. The other two grenadiers had started just before him. One of them lined up a shot on the machinegun nest, blowing it to pieces.

When the silver warriors realized that the gun was gone they started to fight on two fronts. Half went for the grenadiers, and the other half kept the suppressing fire on the forces at the land plots.

Jace heard a loud shot ring out and watched as a silver head exploded in a shower of blood and brain matter. He watched as several more went down by the light machine guns and rifle men. He then shifted his attention to a large group of enemies moving towards the buildings. He smirked beneath his helmet,' easy prey,' he thought as he fired a grenade from his weapons under carriage grenade launcher. He chuckled darkly as limbs flew in every direction.

After 5 more minutes of fighting, those in the immediate area were all dead. Jace signaled to the other Grenadiers to follow him down to the complex court yard. The buildings they were in were behind the wall that covered the machine gun nest. He spotted the makeshift vehicle depot and nodded to the other troopers with him and headed over to it.

"Demo charges on those fuel tanks," he said. They nodded and went and started putting charge on the various tanks throughout the base. Jace placed C-4 charges thoroughly on the tanks before checking each of them.

"Right, let's get out of here. All squads fall back to extraction point over," he said as he and the troopers ran out of the base. Once they regrouped a safe distance away from the base, Jace turned and pressed his thumb down on the detonator.

In hindsight they may have went a little overkill with the C-4, but it never hurts to be thorough. The base and fuel station went up in a beautiful fireball. The shockwave also knocked a few of them off their feet, him included. Jace landed in deep mud before being pulled up by one of the other soldiers.

"Whoa! Looks like somebody's having a good time down there!" a thickly accented voice said on the radio.

Jace chuckled "yeah, can you smell that silver wing barbeque?"

"Ha! Sure can general! Just remember I like my meat rare!" all the soldiers chuckled at this as a helicopter with the letters ROSC on the side came down to them at the extraction point. The group got on to the chopper, the pilot being the voice on the radio.

"Alright boys and girls welcome aboard. Enjoy your flight back to base."

Jace unlatched his helmet as he sat down on the seat. He stared at the visor for a moment before leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

'_It's going to be a long flight.' _He thought as he started to doze off.

So what do you think? believable? not? Please review. this was my first attempt at a fan fiction so please be kind. constructive criticism welcome. I'm a little disappointed in the way the second half turned out but...eh.


End file.
